


Time Of My Life

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer 1963, and 18 year old Felicity "Baby" Smoak is on holiday in the Mountains with her family, "Baby" is bored of the resort activities but the heart-throb dance instructor, Oliver Queen, catches her eye. She's about to learn some major lessons in life as well as a thing or two about dancing. How will they cope when, in one chance meeting, their lives change forever? (Dirty Dancing AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SO I'm back, this was requested by a friend of mine and so this is for her...  
> Yes it is a Dirty Dancing AU so bare with me :P, Also the rating is at the highest for future chapters... Anyway all mistakes are my own, hopefully people will enjoy this, and it'll give me the push to keep writing everything and so yes have fun!

It was the summer of 1963, Felicity was sat reading her books a multitude on peace and computing, she had 2 very varied tastes both important to her but she had decided to take a year in the peace corps before going to college to study her passion; computer science. Her dad, not her real dad but he was the only dad she needed, Quentin Lance, was driving as her mother Donna sat in the passenger seat smiling as the radio played the latest music craze.

Laurel was sat there applying her immaculate makeup, her law books forgotten as she insisted on her summer of fun. They passed the sign _Merlyns Mountain House welcomes you_ as Quentin pulled into the drive. Laurel jumped out as soon as the car pulled up, scanning the array of guests leaning towards the front door.

"Donna I said I should have brought the coral shoes."

"Sweetie you brought 10 pairs." Donna replied with a soft smile.

"This is not a tragedy." Her father said walking towards her. "Tragedy is people dying for their cause, miners trapped-"

"Or monks burning themselves in protest." Felicity jumped in.

"Butt out Baby." Laurel said. Felicity smiled at the all too familiar nickname, being the youngest in the family. She turned to look towards the man making announcements about the activities unable to stop smiling.

"Doc!" A man with dark hair shouted as he strode over a younger man by his side.

"Malcolm." Quentin said stepping forward.

"After all these years I finally got you on my mountain."

"How's the heart?" Quentin asked.

"Girls if it wasn't for your father I'd be stood here... Dead." He tried to joke and the others smiled in return. "Tommy, get the bags." He snapped his fingers.

"Yes sir." He replied taking the keys from Quentin.

"I kept the best cabin for you and your beautiful girls." Malcolm said as Tommy opened the boot. Felicity instinctively helped him take the bags out.

"Hey thanks a lot." He smiled. "Do you want a job here?" She rolled her eyes at his playful nature.

"Now, your Sara is teaching the merengue."

"Really?" Quentin asked with a smile.

"Go easy on him Malcolm he hasn't had a holiday in 3 years." They all laughed.

The music was lively as Sara swayed her red dress to the beat, Felicity stood on the feet of the people next to her. She cringed whispering sorry as the dance class continued. She glanced up at the beaming face of Sara her sister, well half sister just like Laurel, but she loved her whole family.

"Right, guys form the outside circle behind me, girls inside." They all followed swaying to the music. "God gave you maracas ladies so shake them!" Sara said shaking her chest the ladies following suit and Felicity failing badly. "Now when I say stop ladies you're going to find the man of your dreams." She gently swayed. "Stop."

She grabbed her father by the hands and he smiled down at her, she looked so happy now she was dancing professionally. Felicity smiled as she was left with a little old lady, her eyes wandering the crowd aimlessly.

* * *

 

Later that evening Felicity walked out their cabin.

"I'm going to the main house." She shouted sauntering off. She took in the view of the lake and buildings all beautiful in the twiddling sunlight. She could hear voices coming from the dining all, inquisitively she peaked inside. Mr Merlyn stood addressing the waiting staff.

"This is a family resort, you show the ladies, the daughters a good time. All of them. Even the dogs. Take them out on the terrace, show them the stars, romance them up."

"You got that guys." Felicity stared as a guy walked in, sunglasses on his face, a leather jacket thrown over his shoulder and his t-shirt tight revealing the muscles underneath. He had a chiselled jaw with stubble.

"Hey hey hold it." Merlyn shouted. She noticed Tommy stood with him, and a few other men carrying equipment. "Well if isn't it the entertainment staff." He walked straight up to the guy in sunglasses. "Listen wiseass, you got your own room. Dance with daughters, teach them to mambo, cha cha anything they pay for but that is it. That's where it _ends_." The guy looked down with a sigh. "No funny business, no conversations and keep your hands off." With that Malcolm turned away.

"It's the same in all these places, some action in the woods maybe but no conversation." The biggest guy replied his arms double anyone else's, his dark eyes playful yet serious as he addressed the guy in sunglasses.

"Watch it Diggle." Malcolm spat out before walking out.

"Do you think you can manage that Oliver? What you can and can't keep your hands on?" The dark haired waiter addressed the guy in the sunglasses, Oliver. She watched as he took a few steps closer.

"You just keep putting your pickle on everyone's plate college boy and leave the hard stuff to me." With that he swiped the settings off the table walking away, slowly Felicity backed off her eyes unable to pull away from Oliver's retreating form.

As they sat down to dinner Malcolm showed them to their table.

"So ladies this will be your waiter for your duration, Sebastian Blood."

"Ladies." He bowed slightly pulling out Laurels chair. He continued to serve them as Malcolm spoke.

"He's studying to be a doctor."

"Ah." Quentin nodded with a smile.

"These are my special guests Sebastian, so whatever they want they get."

"Of course sir."

"Thanks Malcolm." Quentin said with a nod.

"Enjoy." He replied leaving them to their meal.

The table was full of leftover food, so much and all 4 of them so full.

"Look at this leftover food, are there still starving children in Europe?" Donna asked her daughter.

"Try South East Asia mom." Felicity replied with a smile.

"So anything we don't finish wrap up." Donna said encouragingly.

"Malcolm, our baby's going to change the world."

"And what about you Miss?" Malcolm directed at Laurel.

"She wants to be the most beautiful lawyer in the world." Felicity said out loud, Laurel glared at her as Felicity mouthed sorry.

"I think that'll be easy, she's already beautiful." Sebastian said as he walked away from the table.

"Oh I want you to meet this fine gentleman." Malcolm motioned for a tall man to step closer.

"This is Ray Palmer, my nephew he's studying business at college hoping to one day run a business of his own." He smiled wide then.

"Ah Baby here is going to college next year, she's taking some time out to look into the peace corps and helping people."

"Oh great." Ray said with an easy smile, she smiled politely back.

* * *

 

Hours later they'd moved to the main hall, Felicity was swaying gently from side to side with Ray as the band played a simple song.

"So are you going to major in English?"

"No computer science."

"Using technology to save the world?" She smiled.

"Well that's the plan." She shrugged.

"After the final show, me and a couple of boys are going to Mississippi for a freedom ride." Just then the music changed and in swept Oliver with Sara. They moved in perfect sync to the music, she dipped backwards in time with the beat. Their steps perfect as Sara span under his arm and then he span under hers.

"Wow." Felicity said unable to tear her eyes away.

"Those are the dance people." Ray muttered. "They're here to keep the guests happy." She watched as the pair stood side by side their arms moving up in a perfect mirror, Sara span to face him their hands touching. Their feet were mesmerising to watch as they seemed to glide across the dance floor, Sara's dress swaying as she span. "They shouldn't be showing off with each other. That's not going to sell lessons." Ray said rolling his eyes. Sara grasped Oliver throwing her leg up by his head as the crowd gasped. Oliver easily led her, their professional skills undeniable as they danced so quickly.

Their bodies so defined but moving as if one. Sara threw her leg up once more this time Oliver grasped it leaving it on his shoulder. In one fluid motion Sara dropped backwards as Oliver's hand curled around her back and he moved them backwards. Then she dropped her leg spinning the whole length of the room, Sara took a slight running jump, Oliver caught her twisting her in mid air. She landed in an elegance pose in his arms and the crowd gasped, applauding loudly. Malcolm looked at the pair, and gestured to them to stop. They quickly split off finding different dance partners.

"You kids having a good time?" Quentin asked as he and Donna circled them.

"Yes." Ray jumped in. "But actually I'll have to excuse myself I'm in charge of the games tonight. Would you like to help me get things started?"

"Sure she would." Donna said with a nod and a smile.  
Felicity lay there as the crowd irrupted into laughter, the magician joking away as he 'sawed' her in half, she had never been as bored in her entire life. She carried on the games in a similar fashion, sat listening but her mind wandering onto the dancers, onto Sara and her partner. When she was handed a chicken for being a good sport she knew she had to get out of there. She made her excuses to Ray and left deciding to walk around the place.

She found herself walking down a path; a building with loud music playing caught her attention as she saw old weathered steps leading to it. She saw Tommy struggling with 3 big watermelons as he reached the bridge leading to the steps.

"Hi." Felicity called, he turned with a shocked expression.

"How'd you get here?"

"I was taking a walk."

"Go back-"

"Let me help you." She moved to take one of the melons.

"No."

"What's up there?" She asked holding the melon.

"No guests allowed house rules. Look why don't you go back to the playhouse, I saw you dancing with the bosses _favourite_." He teased swaying the melons; she saw the underlying bitterness before she placed the melon back in his unaccommodating arms and started to walk off. He sighed looking at the steps. "Can you keep a secret?" She turned back around and walked up to him. "Your parents would kill you; da-Malcolm would kill me." She took the melon from him, and followed him up the steps.

* * *

 

They reached the large building; it seemed like a converted barn as Tommy stood in front of these large red double doors. He pushed them open, the music so loud but it was the people, dancers that caught Felicitys attention. They were practically melded together, the movements so sensual, she watched hips undulating, hands grasping and stroking, and bodies pressed together.

"Where'd they learn to do that?" The question just slipped out.

"Where?" Tommy repeated. "I dunno kids are doing it in the basements back home." He turned to her smirking. "Wanna try it?" He asked with a wink. She shook her head, and he couldn't help chuckle. "Come on Baby." Slowly they made their way through the crowd careful not to touch anyone, her eyes unable to pull away from all the bodies swaying seductively.

"Can you imagine dancing like this on the main floor? The place of the _family foxtrot_ , Malcolm would close the place down first." Tommy joked. Felicity felt her breath hitch when she saw Sara and Oliver enter the room. He grabbed a beer from the man she recognised as Diggle as she took in his appearance. His jacket from earlier was gone but his white shirt was undone revealing his chest. She watched as instantly the pair danced to the music, the other dancers all surrounding them.  
"That's my best friend, Ollie, Oliver Queen; I helped him get a job here." She watched as the pair seemed to tangle themselves around each other completely free.

"They look amazing together." Felicity said unable to pull her eyes away.

"You'd think they were a couple wouldn't you?"

"Aren't they?"

"Nah, I mean when we were younger yes but nah." Felicity froze Sara knew these people when they were kids. She watched as Sara draped herself over his leg, and he used one arm to hold her up before he provocatively pulled her up his leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck with an easy smile. Felicity couldn't help the heavy feeling in her chest as her heart beat faster.

She watched as Sara wrapped her legs around his hips and she leant back, his hands on her sides as she seductively leant back shaking her chest. She pulled up and he easily threw her knees onto his shoulders, his eyes looked up never glancing under her skirt as she swayed to the music. He dropped her, dancing easily as the music stopped and crowd rushed around. Then the next beat started and he began to sway his hips, his eyes locking with Felicity. He walked over smashing his hip into Tommys side.

"Hey Tommy, what's _she_ doing here?" He nodded at Felicity sparing her a passing glance.

"She came with me, she's with me." Tommy said with a smile.

"I carried a watermelon." Oliver glanced at her then at Tommy before he turned his back walking away. "I carried a watermelon." She mumbled to herself shaking her head.

She watched as he and Sara stepped in complete harmony, their movements sure as they danced between the rows of people. At the end his eyes locked with Felicity a smirk on his face as he raised his finger summoning her forward. Her breath hitched again as she stepped closer. He took her by the hand leading her onto the dance floor; she glanced at Tommy who shrugged. Oliver placed her in front of him, telling her to bend her knees as he pushed her shoulders slightly down. He moved his hips sensually to the beat, her eyes roaming around the room.

"Watch me, watch my eyes." He said pointing to them. She slowly copied his movements. "Good." He smiled and she couldn't help smile in return, he stepped closer their hips circling together. She felt awkward as he kept repeating. "Good." Then he took a step back rotating his hips in the opposite direction and she faltered. "No no watch me." She tried to copy him, his hand slowly moving to her waist. He thrust a little in the twisters. "Here." He pulled her closer her hips swaying with his. "Good!" He pulled her arm around his neck and she couldn't help smiling.

Her eyes watched the sweat on his body, his piercing blue eyes drawing her even more in as she lost herself to the beat; his leg was placed between hers as he pulled her closer dipping her. They moved together both smiling, then the music stopped and Oliver grasped her arm spinning her. She span out still swaying and clapping, she turned back around to find him gone. She frowned trying to forget what it felt like to hold him like that, at how his eyes sparkled with life and how he never tried to man handle her. She smiled as she felt her heart rate return to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you so much to everyone for all their positivity with this, enjoy...

Felicity sat staring at herself in the mirror, the gazebo by the lake refreshing in the midday sun. The black wig a contrast to her now blonde look, she sat next to Laurel who was trying on a black short wig when Sebastian showed up.

"So I say ask not what your waiter can do for you but what you can do for your waiter." He smiled leaning on Laurels chair. "If tips keep up I'll have enough for my Alfa Romeo." Laurel tilted back, running her finger under his chin.

"That's my favourite car." Felicity rolled her eyes at the pair before Oliver stepped beside Sara who was in charge of the wigs.

"Ladies you look very lovely." He said, instantly Felicity pulled her wig off smiling shyly.

"Baby would you cover for me tonight? Tell Daddy and Donna I went to lie down." Laurel asked messing with her hair. Felicity's eyes never left Sara and Oliver as they stood talking.

"Ermm… where are you going?"

"To the golf course, there's a pretty view from the first tee." Laurel pulled the wig off standing up abruptly not even waiting for a response before walking off. Felicity watched as Oliver and Sara still chatted unable to stop herself smiling at them. He muttered something into Saras ear taking a book, and then he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he rushed off. Felicity slowly got to her feet making her way to Saras side.

"I think you're a wonderful dancer Sara." Felicity said smiling.

"You always saw the best in me." Sara smiled sadly. "Dancing is all I know, all I want to do."

"I envy you." Sara's eyes snapped up, she looked hurt. She quickly closed the suitcase of wigs before marching off. Felicity blinked unsure what she'd done, Sara was always the sister she got on with best.

* * *

Later that night Felicity was stood with her father and mother watching some of the guests dance.

"Aren't you dancing doc?" Malcolm asked.

"We're waiting for a waltz." Donna replied.

"Ah." Felicity couldn't help staring at Oliver dressed up in a tuxedo, but she felt this weird pang in her chest watching this unknown lady dancing with him, draped all over him.

"Hi Malcolm." The woman said waving. "Aren't my dance classes starting to pay off?"

"You look great Isabel. Terrific." He replied. Isabel turned her attentions back to Oliver a finger running down his cheek as Malcolm leant in whispering to Quentin. "That's Isabel Rochev, one of the bungalow bunnies. That's what we call the women who stay here all week long and the husbands only come up on weekends. Mo Rochev is a big card player he'll join our game." He turned back to Isabel. "Mo coming up on Friday?"

"Friday." She replied absently.

"He's away a lot; I know it's a hardship." Just then Ray walked over pulling Oliver to one side.

"Where's Sara? Everyone's been asking for her?"

"What do you mean where's Sara? She's taking a break. She _needs_ a break." Oliver replied looking a little uncomfortable.

"As long as it's not an all night break." He snapped. Ray walked over to Felicity, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on doll, lets take a walk." Her mother and father looked on smiling.

They stood on the pier overlooking the lake. Rays hand was gently running through Felicitys hair but all she could think about was a different mans hands on her.

"I love to watch your hair blowing in the breeze."

"Maybe my parents are looking for me?" She stuttered out.

"Baby don't worry, if they think you're with me they'll be the happiest parents at Merlyns. I have to say I am known as the catch of the county." He bragged.

"I'm sure you are." Felicity replied.

"Seb I don't hear an apology!" Laurels voice caught Felicitys attention as she watched her sister straightening her dress as Sebastian walked out passed her.

"Go back to mummy and daddy and keep listening Laurel, maybe you'll hear one in your dreams." She watched them wandering off.

"Sorry you had to see that Baby, sometimes in this world you see thing you don't wanna see." Felicity turned her head from him, rolling her eyes as if he'd ever completely understand that. "You hungry?"

"Yes."

"Come on." He nodded leading her away. "So what do you want?" He pulled open the fridge door. "Brownie, milk, left over rice pudding..." Felicity blanked out his voice when she heard a little sob. She glanced down and saw Sara; she was crying her whole body shaking as she hid in the darkened covered part of the kitchen between the cabinets. Felicity's heart stopped when her eyes met hers briefly, she span around quickly facing Ray.

"Look Ray, I'm sorry I better go check on Laurel." They left the kitchen abruptly, and as soon as he left her she ran back to the gazebo only trusting one person to help Sara. She found Tommy stood in the corner, she leant in telling him and in an instant he stepped forward whispering to Oliver what was wrong. The 3 rushed back to the kitchen.

"What's she doing here?" Oliver spat out nodding in Felicitys direction.

"I brought her with us in case Palmer comes back."

"Sara just doesn't think."

"She wouldn't do anything stupid would she?" Tommy asked clear worry in his tone.

"What's wrong? What's a matter with her?" Felicity asked with genuine concern.

"She's knocked up Baby." Tommy whispered.

"Tommy!" Oliver said firmly giving him a stern look.

"What's he going to do about it?" She asked Tommy as Oliver stormed a head. In an instant he span back around.

" _What's he going to do about it_?" He said with anger. "Oh it's mine right? Right away you think it's mine."

"But I thought..." She stopped at the hurt look in his eyes, of the way he shook his head and walked away.

When they found her Oliver rushed to her side pulling her into his arms.

"It's alright. Ollie's got you. It's okay; I am never going to let anything happen to you." She sobbed harder into his chest, as he gently caressed her hair. He grabbed her heels in one hand and scooped her up into his arms, hers wrapped tightly around his neck as she cried into his neck.

Felicity stood in the space, that not 24 hours ago was filled with music and grinding bodies, now Sara was perched on a sofa as Oliver spoke to her.

"What do you think you're doing? You're in trouble you come to me I'll take care of it." Tommy handed the blanket to Oliver who wrapped it around Saras shoulders. "You should have come to me in the first place."

"Oliver I'm not taking what's left of your salary."

"Sara that's my business-"

"Besides it wouldn't be enough." Tommy handed her a drink which she took willingly. "Oh god its hopeless."

"Don't say that Sara." Felicity stepped closer. "We can work this out."

"You have no idea Baby." Sara mumbled.

"I told her." Tommy said not meeting her eyes.

"Jesus Tommy! Now she's gonna go tell my dad and Ray, why not skywrite it Sara got knocked up by Sebastian the creep."

"Sebastian?" She said bewildered.

"Look-" Oliver and Tommy jumped to their feet, Tommy the first to reach her.

"Look Baby, look we know of a doctor travelling through town next week, we can get an appointment but it's going to cost $250."

"If it's Sebastian it's no problem, I know he has the money, I'm sure if you tell-"

"He knows." Sara looked at her, her makeup running down her face.

"Sara..."

"Go back home Baby. Don't tell dad please." Felicity nodded as she turned on her heels.

"You know her?" She heard Tommy ask.

"She's my sister." She heard Sara mumble as she closed the door.

* * *

"Just where do you get off telling me what's right?" He said as they set up the tables for breakfast.

"You can't just leave her-"

"I didn't waste a summer hauling toasted bagels to bail out a chick that probably had all the guys in this place." Felicity froze the water she was pouring spilling slightly at his words. "A little precision please Baby." She stared at him. "Some people count, some people _don't_." He shrugged pulling a tatty book from his back pocket _The Fountainhead_. "Read it. It's a book you'll enjoy but make sure you return it I have notes in the margin." She stepped forward smiling sweetly.

"You make me sick, stay away from me, stay away from my sister or I'll get you fired." With that she poured the water down Sebastian's pants walking away.

Felicity walked cautiously as she watched her parents practising putting.

"What am I doing wrong?" Donna asked as the ball flew past the hole.

"You're lining it up wrong." Quentin said with a smile as he turned to Felicity.

"Dad, someone's in trouble."

"Besides your mother?"

"You always taught me if someone was in trouble I should try to help." With a deep breath she looked up into his eyes. "Could you loan me 250 dollars?"

"Are you alright Baby? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Quentin asked with a concerned frown.

"No, no it's not me; will you lend it to me?" She pleaded a little.

"It's a lot of money Baby, what's it for?"

"I... I can't tell you. That's hard for me to say but I can't."

"You always said you could tell me anything... All you girls." She froze a little then.

"Not this." She mumbled.

"It's not illegal is it?" She looked away then.

"No daddy." She forced a smile and he eyed her cautiously.

"That was a stupid thing to ask, forgive me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders kissing the top of her head. "I'll get it to you before dinner."

"Is everything alright?" Donna asked.

"Fine." He smiled as Felicity smiled too.

Felicity slowly made her way through the crowd no longer fazed by the gyrating bodies around her. She was too busy searching for Sara, her eyes lingering till she found her and Oliver swaying softly. She pulled them to one side, Oliver drinking a beer as Tommy joined them.

"Here's the money." Felicity said handing the envelope over to Sara.

"You mean Sebastian?" She asked.

"No, you were right about him."

"Then where'd you get it?"

"You said you needed it." Sara smiled turning to Oliver, his face stoic.

"Is she for real?"

"Yeh takes a real saint to ask daddy." His voice was full of anger and Felicity couldn't help but feel hurt.

"Thanks Baby but I can't." She handed her the money back.

"What because it's dads?"

"No... I just can't." Sara said looking at Oliver.

"What?" He asked as she threw her arms around his shoulders. "What's a matter with you? You should take the money." Tommy turned to Felicity as the pair swayed to the beat again.

"I can only get her an appointment for Thursday. They do their act at the Sheldrake on Thursday night, if they cancel they lose this seasons salary, next seasons gig."

"What's the Sheldrake?"

"It's another hotel, where they do their mambo act."

"Can't someone else fill in?" She asked the pair. Oliver turned to her.

"No Miss Fix it, somebody else can't fill in. Lyla has to work all day, she can't learn the routine and Nyssa has to fill in for Sara. Everybody works here." He stared at her before a teasing smile came on his lips. "What do you want to do it? Take time out from your _perfect_ life?" Tommy stared at him as Felicity moved uncomfortably.

"That's not a bad idea."

"It was a joke Tommy!"

"She can move." He shrugged.

"No it's the dumbest idea I've ever heard of."

"I can't even do the merengue." Felicity added in.

"Oliver you're a strong partner you can lead _anybody_." Sara said facing him.

"But you heard her she can't even do the merengue, she can't do it. _She can't do it_!" Felicity glared at him as Sara pleaded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you so much for the support on this, I apologise all mistakes are my own, I am tired tonight been a long day and will be a long week... I hope you enjoy...

Felicity stepped forward still completely flummoxed at how this had happened.

"No!" He shouted as she stepped onto his toes.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"You don't step on the one." He turned back to the record player. "You start on the two, find the two, do you understand?" She nodded holding her arms up.

"I told you I never did any of these dances before." He stopped in front of her; she could feel the frustration bouncing off him.

"Now it's one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four." He placed his arms in position. "Now the music starts you don't dance till the two, you got it?" He gave her a pointed look.

"Yes." She could feel the nerves as he took her hands in his shaking them slightly.

"Relax, breath." He slowly took her hand in his the other going to her back as the music started. "Frame." She went to step forward. " _No_." He grumbled. She slowly moved with his steps, it was clearly a lot slower than Sara but she was doing it, she was _actually_ doing it. After a few steps he stopped. He went back to the music starting it over. "Again." He mumbled and suddenly she stepped forward crushing his toes.

* * *

Oliver stood beside her as she did the steps alone holding her position.

"Two, three four, two three four. Don't lean back." His hand on her back pushed her straighter. "Lifting up." His hand hovered below her chest but he continued. "Two three four, shoulders down." He tapped her shoulders before his hand fell to her back and stomach keeping her position as she moved. "Don't look down! Two three four. Two three four, two three four." Felicity faltered his hands and voice distracting her. "Two, three four. Two three four." She stopped pushing his hand away from her and sighing in exasperation. "Again. Concentrate!"

* * *

Felicity walked down the steps practising as she went, she kept her frame in position, moving slowly when she knew she messed up. She groaned in frustration before kicking the white fence. She took a deep breath, trying again; she kept trying over and over, never giving up.

* * *

"Don't put your heel down." He glanced down at her feet. "Don't put you heel down." He repeated as Felicity stood there holding her frame.

"I didn't-"

"You got to stay on your toe... Just listen to me." She sighed as he carried on. They danced together, Felicity allowing his lead as she kept her feet up. "The steps alone aren't enough. Feel the music."

They stood in the barn, the training having taken a lot out of them, he stood before her.

"It's not on the one, it's not the mambo." He looked away before he turned to her. "It's a feeling, a heartbeat." He placed his hand over his heart, his fingers tapping against his solid chest. "Thud-dub, thud-dub." Felicity watched his hand as she raised hers tapping her own chest. "Thud-dub, thud-dub." He slowly grabbed her hand bringing it to his chest; he laid it flat over his heart. One hand fell on top of hers tapping the same beat, the other wrapping around her wrist tenderly. She just kept staring at his hand as he continued. "Thud-dub. Close your eyes." Her eyes slowly slipped shut, all she could feel was the beating of his heart, his hands on her skin. "Two, three four, two three four, breath." She slowly opened her eyes as their feet moved completely in sync, her eyes latched onto his and she couldn't help the shy smile that adorned her face.

* * *

She ran up to the dance studio, not the make shift one they'd be training in but the proper one, the one for the paying guests.

She easily stripped into something more lose as Oliver straight away started their training. She glanced down at her feet as he held her in place. His hand moved to her chin pulling her head up.

"Head up, lock your frame." He shook his arm and hers moved too. "Look spaghetti arms." He said poking her bare bicep. He let go then gesturing between his framed arms. "This is my dance space." He grasped her arms pulling them up. "This is your dance space. I don't go into yours, you don't go into mine. You have to hold the frame." He turned to Sara who was stood by the record player. "Again." He looked back at Felicity. "Frame." Instantly both held their arms up. Sara walked over manoeuvring them into position. Felicity's hand on Oliver's shoulder, his on her back. She tightened Felicity's hands over Oliver as they stood in place. She pushed her shoulders down, placing a hand at the centre of her back and on her hip as she guided her with Oliver's movements. Felicity followed him, her eyes looking down and he and Sara exchanged coy looks over the top of Felicity's head. She slowly looked up their eyes locking and she was unable to stop the smile on her face.

* * *

Next came the spin, Felicity faltered. She couldn't do it without feeling dizzy. She span and span but then almost fell over, Oliver catching her with a disgruntled look. He grabbed her facing her towards him.

"Look right here." He pointed to his eye. "Right here." She nodded as he span her. She kept her eyes on his as he leant forward pointing to them once more. She span around so quickly that when she turned back to meet his eyes, she misjudged it head butting him, both groaning in pain as they decided on ad different move for the day.

* * *

Oliver was sat watching cross legged on the floor. His fingers tapping along to the beat as Felicity stood with Sara in front of her; both were wearing tights and heels. Sara was in her leotard whereas Felicity wore a tank top and just the black panties that matched the tights. She mirrored Sara's exact moves, not glancing at Oliver sat there his eyes glued to her as she pushed her hair sensually back just like Sara.

When they finished Felicity danced across the bridge with more confidence unable to stop smiling as she stopped to apply makeup, making sure no one saw her.

* * *

Her breath caught in her throat when Oliver pulled his shirt off. His sculptured abs made her mind go blank as he pulled her back in to the dance. She suddenly felt too bare as the top she wore stopped just below her breasts, and she was wearing the heels and tights again. His hands landed onto her hips, his palms and fingers seemed impossibly large on her tiny frame. He trailed them up slightly resting on her ribs, she gripped his shoulders a little tighter the feel of his bare skin on hers making her heart race. Then she finally looked up and he nodded smiling, his features lighting up. He took her hand in his before he span her gently, his face beamed as they executed it perfectly.

He moved onto the next part, he had her back pressed into his chest. He smoothly threw her arm back around his neck; he gently ran his fingers down her arm, and the side of her breast. She burst out into laughter at the absurdity of it all; of the sensual way he was touching her. He sighed in exasperation letting her calm down before he tried again. She couldn't help herself as she laughed once more; she knew he was annoyed from the huff of breath he released but at the same time he couldn't help but smile.

She composed herself as he tried one final time, he pressed his face close to hers and as his hand trailed lower she moved her arm down his neck. Her fingers skimming over his muscled shoulders, which caused her to glance at him, the look he was giving her caused her to shudder. It wasn't like acting it seemed too real. And suddenly he pulled away before trying again, this time seeming a little more closed off. They perfected the movement all the way to him placing her hand in his, and his hand falling to her hip spinning her out.

* * *

She was finally wearing a flaring skirt and heels, they were practising in the barn the rain beating hard outside. Oliver was mumbling words as she practised the routine yet again.

"Turn, turn, turn." She span with ease. "Down." She dropped to the floor, as he easily pulled her back up. "And lift, you'll learn that later." She held her arms up as he threw her into the next position. "Down, and twist." She dropped down one leg extended out as she jumped from in front of him to by his side in the same position. She threw her arm backwards bending too far. "Argh."

"Oh... Sorry." She quickly jumped to her feet as he rubbed at his back. She took a step backwards and he got to his feet.

"Are you trying to kill me? You gotta concentrate." He snapped. "Is this your idea of fun?" The sweat was dripping off of her; she placed her hands on her hips giving him a pointed look.

"Oh yes as a matter of fact _it is_! We're supposed to do the dance in 2 days, you won't show me lifts, I'm not sure of turns and I'm doing all this to save your ass, but what I really wanna do is drop you on it." He stared at her his hands on his thighs as he took deep breaths.

"Then let's get out of here." He shouted. They quickly changed, Felicity pulling on her white leather jeans and losing her heels for flats. She pulled on her coat throwing her hood up as Oliver pulled on a leather jacket not bothered as he pulled her out into the rain.

They walked through the trees quickly, stopping by a car. He pulled the door handle, a frustrated groan escaping his lips. He leant closer to the glass trying to look through it; he smacked the roof of the car in anger.

"I locked the keys in the car." Felicity leant forward, taking a look herself before turning to Oliver. He walked over to the path, kicking the top off one of the wooden posts before he dislodged it. He pulled it from the ground stomping over to his car; he smashed the back window with it and then threw the post to one side as he slid his hand in unlocking the door. He pulled it open holding it open for Felicity as she slipped in. He walked round to the driver's side jumping in himself before he drove them out of town.

"You're wild." Felicity said with a smile.

"What?" He asked glancing at her.

"You're wild!" She shouted with a laugh, and his face lit up a genuine smile she had barely seen adorned his features making him look even sexier than usual. She threw her head back as he shook his head, the smile never wavering. He drove them literally into the middle of nowhere stopping in a wooden area, the rain long forgotten in this place.

Oliver was walking bare foot on a log above a river. His arms out as he looked at Felicity stood very close to the grass nowhere near him.

"Now, the most important thing to remember in lifts is balance." He jumped up, the log shaking. Felicity couldn't help squealing, as she sat down. Oliver ran up and down the log trying to maintain balance as Felicity watched in awe. "I got it now." He joked. Felicity looked up at him curiosity taking over.

"Where'd you learn to be a dancer?"

"Well... My parents always worked here, they used to come and dance when I was little. Till my dad's business took off, then it was long forgotten. But I always enjoyed _this_." He gestured around as he sat down on the log. "One day after yet another night of partying with Tommy, we got offered to go audition and if you passed they taught you the dances and broke them down for you to teach others." With that Oliver swung back up onto his feet, striking a pose one leg behind the other keeping his balance as he extended his arm forwards. He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"What?" Felicity asked. He pointed at her then at the log right in front of him. "Errrr, no." She said shaking her head, he smiled again and she really was enjoying his smile. He walked towards her stopping in front of her, she extended her arms out and he pulled her to her feet.

"Good." She glanced down and then his fingers were on her chin lifting her head up. "No no, don't look down." He pointed to his eyes. "Look right _here_." He held her arms counting as she shook frm nerves. She couldn't help but laugh at the situation as he walked backwards, both maintaining balance till she was over the river in the middle of the log. He let go of her, both dancing freely with complete balance. Oliver was carefree shaking his ass which Felicity couldn't help admire even as she shimmied. He was smiling broadly a twinkle in his eyes and she couldn't help but shake her booty too, both laughing freely. He grabbed her arms again as they continued their balanced dance along the log.

* * *

"Now bend your knees and go up." He stood about 5 foot in front of her, in the middle of this glorious field. She nodded as he held his arms out. "Go go go." She ran at him, and her hands landed on his shoulders as he lifted her slightly. He placed her back down and took several steps back. "Now... If you hurt me, you don't trust me alright?" She nodded. "Go go go." She ran and they did the same thing again.

"Ooooph." She said as he placed her down taking even larger steps backwards.

"Good... Now I'm gonna lift you up." She nodded running at him again, his hands slipped to her hips ready to lift and her when suddenly he fell backwards and she screamed with a laugh. She landed on top of him straddling him and he couldn't help laughing too. "You know, the best place to practise lifts is in the water."

She clutched his muscular shoulders as the water dripped down her face. Her hair was slicked back, her clothes soaked as she had stayed fully clothed minus her shoes. Oliver was shirtless and she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Bend your knees." He said dipping into the water. "And go." He pulled her up elegantly, his hands on her hips holding her above his head. She extended her arms out, her legs straight as she tried to balance. "Good, good now hold the position." Felicity could feel herself leaning forward. "Don't break it... Don't break it." Felicity fell forward diving into the water, her weight pulling Oliver backwards with her. Both laughed as they surfaced, swimming back to position. She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes; silence surrounded them as he smiled at her. He ran his hands through his hair as she did the same with her own. "Let's do it again." Her hands landed on his neck the water defining his muscles even more.

"Okay." She whispered. He dipped under the water again.

"One, two, three." He lifted her easily, and she maintained her pose again. "Good good now-" He was cut off as she once again flew into the water pulling him with her. She laughed as she surfaced again, and he stared at her with a soft smile. She wrapped an arm around his neck standing back up in front of him once more. "Not too bad." He smiled warmly, her tank top slipped from her shoulder. She glanced down pulling it up, just as Oliver raised his hand to sort it for her. She watched as he pulled it back instead running it through his hair and down his face.

"One more time?" She asked placing her hands back on his shoulders.

"Okay." He smiled as he grabbed her. "Over my head, go!" He lifted her up into the air. Felicity looked around her marvelling at the magical way this all felt, the landscape so picturesque, the water cooling her heated skin and the way Oliver's hands and fingers felt so right against her skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for all the support on this, special thanks to a friend for this one! full warning this has SMUT! so enjoy...

Felicity walked up to the bathroom with Sara by her side.

"I can't believe it's tonight." Felicity whispered.

"Well the Sheldrake is 20minutes away so change in the car." They heard a thud as a little old lady, dropped her bag.

"Mrs Schumacher!" Felicity said rushing to help.

"Hey Mrs Schumacher wait we'll help." Sara called at they appeared beside her. They both bent down picking up various wallets, pursed and random object stuffing it back into her large bag.

"Such junk." She repeated over and over as they handed her bag to her. "I used to dance." She said clutching Sara's arm. "It was so easy back then." Just then her husband arrived with a warm smile. "Thank you." She said to the pair as her husband linked arms with her and wandered down the path.

Sara was fitting Felicity's dress, making the alterations as she stood there in her dancing position.

"I keep my shoulders down, my head up, my... Ermm frame locked, stay on my toes." She threw her arms down on a sigh. "What if I forget my steps?"

"Pull up, watch your frame and remember let _him_ lead you." Sara said coming to her side.

"I'm afraid I'm going to forget to spike, get dizzy and fall on my face." She sighed again. "I don't look at my feet, I keep my head up, my eyes open, tension in my arms, my frame locked, stay pulled up-"

"Thanks Baby." She turned to look at Sara then. "I need you to know I don't sleep around, whatever Sebastian might have told you. I thought he loved me." She looked away briefly. "I thought it was something special. Anyway I just want you to know that." She turned her attention back to Felicity's dress.

"So how's it look?" Felicity asked, a nervous snort escaping her.

"I'm scared." Sara admitted. "I'm so scared Baby." Felicity watched as her step sister's bottom lip quivered.

"Don't worry." Felicity pulled her in towards her chest hugging and squeezing her tightly. "You'll be fine, it'll all work out." She mumbled into her hair.

* * *

Quentin and Donna walked into the main hall Laurel sauntering behind. Felicity waited till her parents were inside before she caught Laurel.

"Laurel you have to do something for me?"

"I don't have to do anything." She replied.

"Just tell mum and dad I've got a terrible headache, and I'm in bed and you check on me once, okay?" Laurel raised an eyebrow at her but Felicity didn't give her time to respond as she rushed off down the steps.

* * *

The lights were down, as the voice over man's voice boomed around the space.

"The Sheldrake hotel is proud to present Oliver Queen and partner in mambo magic." The lights flashed on as he threw her arm up, her makeup was heavy, her hair tied up and out the way and the dress fit to her body perfectly but her heart was hammering in her chest the nerves taking over.

"Relax." He whispered into her ear, she tried to smile but it was forced as he span her. When she came back she smacked into his chest briefly her head bowed, he slowly lifted her head smiling at her. He took control, her steps matching his perfectly as she started to relax; he kept looking at her as she seemed to ease into the routine.

They continued to move across the stage her steps sure as he mumbled something to her. She span to his side as they mirrored their steps and arm movements, before leading her into a spin. She executed it with a practised ease, never wavering as she smiled up at him. He led her to the middle of the dance floor their footing sure as he span her even quicker. She smiled broader as she followed his steps, then he span her one more time.

"Wrong way!" He said pulling her close improvising. She moved in sync with him before carrying on the routine, she grabbed the skirt of her dress shaking it with her movements. They danced easily as he leant into her. "Ready for the lift?" She nodded in response as they danced apart, the spotlight shining directly on her. He nodded encouragingly. "Come on." He smiled and she threw her arms up, she ran at him his arms grabbing her waist and she faltered clasping his wrists pulling away as fear over took her. She improvised dancing before he grasped her spinning her into his arms. "Keep going, keep going."

They picked up the pace Felicity trying hard not to falter again. He lifted her up easily, his toned muscles easy able to carry her weight and spin them around. He let her go spinning her, she dropped to the floor and in one swift move he yanked her up. He let go of her hands and her arms flew up into the air as his grasped her waist. She collided with his chest, slowly rubbing against him before her feet hit the floor, his hands moving slowly upwards to just below her breasts, her breath hitched. His arms took over again, as he tossed her from one side to the other. Side by side one leg in front whilst the other was outstretched behind them. They put their arms up leaning slightly back as the music stopped.

The crowd erupted into applause, as the lights went out. They stood up and Felicity couldn't help the smile plastered on her face, the rush, the feelings all making her giddy. The spotlight came back on to them as they bowed to the audience, her eyes landed on a familiar face Mrs and Mr Schumacher making their way through the crowds to their table. Oliver noticed too, turning them around to bow some more before they rushed off the stage.

* * *

Oliver sat driving as Felicity was in the back seat changing, her hair now down and the dress long gone.

"You did good. You worked hard."

"I saw that old couple from Merlyns and I thought that was it." She said pulling her top out to pull on.

"Oh, me too, me too." Oliver glanced behind him before his head snapped to the front. "You know but by the second turn you really had it."

"Yeh but I didn't do the lift." She said with a little disappointment.

"You did really good." He glanced into the mirror, as she pulled her top over her head. His eyes never faltered as she adjusted herself but as her eyes looked up he diverted his gaze. She stared at the back of his head a knowing smile on her lips, as she climbed over the seats to sit beside him. He kept glancing at her as they drove in relative silence other than the radio. They both turned to look at each other at the same time unable to stop the tender smiles tugging on both their lips.

He slowly pulled up outside the staff huts, he turned the engine off and jumped out walking around to open Felicity's door. He pulled it wide open, taking her hand to help her out. He turned to look down at her unable to stop smiling as he turned around their hands still interlocked.

"Oliver!" Tommy came bounding towards them. "Come on its Sara." He let go of her hand rushing after Tommy, Felicity following close behind. "She wouldn't go until you got back."

"Did you call an ambulance?" Oliver asked frantically.

"She said the hospital would call the police, she made me promise." He sat down on the bed beside her as she was covered in sweat withering in pain; she clutched her stomach as Oliver grabbed her free hand. "He didn't use no ether, nothing."

"I thought you said he was a real M.D?" Felicity asked with anger.

"The guy had a dirty knife and a folding table." He snapped at her. "I could hear her screaming from the hallway; I swear to God Oliver, I tried to get in." The emotion was thick in Tommys voice, as Felicity rushed out the room. "I tried."

"It's alright Oliver's here." He brushed the hair out of her face. Felicity ran to her cabin not even bothering to second guess as she rushed into her fathers room.

"What? What is it Baby? Is it Laurel?"

"No." She whispered and he climbed out of bed, he said nothing as he pulled on pants and she stood in the door way holding his medical bag. She hurried back up the hill, Quentin silent as he let her lead him to whatever was happening.

"Excuse me, Excuse me." Quentin said pushing into Saras room. "Everybody clear out please." He said with anger. "Sara." He whispered, looking into her. He touched her stomach, pressing and she groaned in pain. "I know it hurts baby, I'm sorry. I'll take care of that." He leant into his bag bringing out the pain relief. "Who's responsible for her?" He asked the anger dripping from his tone.

"I am. Please is she-" Felicity grabbed Oliver's arm, her touch trying to offer support but her father looked up, his face distorted in anger and pain.

"Get out." He snapped and Oliver didn't even hesitate as he stepped outside Felicity following close behind.

As soon as Quentin stepped out, Tommy grasped his hand firmly.

"Doc thanks a lot." He nodded then Oliver held his hand out.

"Dr Lance I don't know how to thank you-" Quentin looked at his hand in utter disgust as he turned towards Felicity pushing her along in front of him. Oliver watched as they left, he let out a shaky breath as Tommy and the gang went back in to see Sara.

"Was that what my money paid for?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I never meant to lie to you, she didn't want you to know..."

"Well now I do!" He snapped not looking at her. "You aren't the person I thought you were Baby, I'm not sure who you are. But I don't want you to have anything to do with _those_ people."

"Can I just explain-"

"Nothing!"

"But Sara-"

"No! She won't leave them, she's old enough to make her own mistakes but I won't let _that_ , happen to you."

"Dad-"

"You are to have nothing to do with any of them ever again. I won't tell your mother about this, right now I'm going to bed." He didn't even look at her as he rushed ahead. "And take that stuff off your face before your mother sees you." Felicity stood there as her father disappeared down the road.

* * *

Felicity stood waiting at the door after knocking softly, it slowly opened and Oliver stood there shirtless staring at her.

"Can I come in?" He nodded as she stepped in and closed it behind him. She looked around at his clothes thrown everywhere; his mattress lay on the floor. "I gotta... I guess it's not a great room, you probably got a great room."

"No this is a great room." She said looking at him as he leant against one of the pillars. He glanced around before he rushed over to a seat covered in clothes. He pulled them off placing them in the corner of the room and she tentatively sat down as he moved to stop the music. "No leave it on." He turned and looked at her then.

"I'm sorry about the way my father treated you."

"No your father was great, he was _great_. The way he took care of Sara-"

"Yes but I mean the way he was with you." He sat down then, not looking at her.

"It's more me it has to do with. Oliver I came here because my father-"

"No the way he saved her, I mean I could never do anything like that, that was _something_. The reason people treat me like I'm nothing is because I am nothing."

"That's not true! You, you're everything." His eyes locked to hers then.

"You don't understand the way it is, I mean for someone like me, last month I'm barely making enough to survive and this month women are stuffing diamonds in my pockets. I'm bouncing on shit and as quick as _that_." He snapped his fingers. "I could be back down there again."

"No! It's not the way it is; it doesn't have to be that way." Oliver looked at her shaking his head a little.

"I have never known anybody like you, you look at the world and you think you can make it better. Someone's lost you find them, somebody's bleeding and you go-"

"Yes I go get my daddy, that's _really_ brave." She said sarcastically not able to meet his gaze.

"That took a lot of guts to go to him, you are not scared of anything-"

"Me?" She said her eyes once again meeting his. "I'm scared of everything, I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I am." He stood up towering over her, his eyes never wavering. "But most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when I'm with you." Oliver stood there his breathing heavier than it was a second ago. He stared at her a little stunned and then the music changed, Felicity rose out her seat. "Dance with me."

"What here?" He asked his hands in his pockets fighting within himself.

"Here." She stepped closer right into his personal space and she felt his breath hitch. Her hands slowly moved to his shoulders sliding up to mess with the strands of hair at his nape. He swayed them gently as she leant back, pulling up slowly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer; his leg was between hers as he dipped her. She pulled up kissing his neck softly under his jaw, and then he leant her back again lifting her leg behind the knee pulling her even closer. She came back up once more their lips almost touching as they breathed the same breath. She moved around him placing tender kisses over his shoulder blades, her hand lingered on his glorious ass, her touch soft and gentle but with hidden meanings as she came to stand in front of him.

He pulled her hands up above her head and then sensually dragged his hands all the way down to the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up over her head grasping it in his hands as he wrapped his arms around her. He repeated her action on his ass on her own before he tossed her shirt, his hands banding easily around her and finally his lips landed on to hers. She sighed as his tongue ran so softly over her lips and then he dipped her once again. Her hand moved over his abs, up his chest, scraping over his nipple and he smirked, his own hand coming to cup her breast over her bra.

"Oliver." She whimpered so softly. Slowly his hands slid down to her ass, and he lifted her. She gasped slightly as his fingers pushed into her back pockets. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him as he gyrated. She couldn't help put moan as she felt his bulge rubbing against her. The fabric between them adding to the friction and pleasure she'd never experienced before. She leant back slightly, one hand on his shoulder as Oliver moved them in time to the beat. His hips never stopped moving, the movement so erotic Felicity's mind was a haze of pleasure. She could feel her nipples tightening, hardening as the seam of her jeans pressed right against her. She could feel the dampness covering her panties, probably soaking her jeans but this was all so much yet not enough.

She came back up kissing him softly, as his hands snaked up her back unclasping her bra. She opened her eyes to look in his; they were impossibly dark but completely on her. He bent his knees slightly thrusting up and she gasped her head falling back slightly. In one fluid movement he pulled her bra away from her and she raised her hands. He kissed between the valley of her breasts before his hands slid back into her pockets. He pulled her even closer as he took her nipple in his mouth.

"Oliver! Oh god..." She stuttered out her eyes closing tight. Her fingers ran through his hair scratching at his scalp and he hummed around her. Her back arched pressing down into his erection further, her breasts pushed into his face as she felt the growing ache between her legs. She could feel the want and desire burning in her veins as the pleasure was building higher and higher. He pulled away from her breast as her moans grew louder; he thrust up again, somehow still able to hold her weight which only added to her arousal.

"Come for me Baby."

"I... I..." He snapped his hips up once more pulling her even closer, rubbing against her core. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her like never before, like he was a man dying from thirst and she was the oasis he needed. She pushed forward their lips locking as she pressed into him, feeling his hard muscles against her soft curves. His hands on her ass, one starting to move upwards to tangle in her hair as the kiss deepened. His tongue caressed hers so sensually and he snapped his hips again and again. Felicity screamed into his mouth, her orgasm ripping through her. Her mind blanked, her eyes slamming closed as she felt weightless in his arms.

When she finally opened her eyes again his hands were curled around her shoulders, and he was kissing her chest, his lips running up her throat till he placed a soft kiss to her lips. She couldn't help but smile, her hand coming up to cup his face. He ever so gently laid her on the mattress, before he stood up and toed off his shoes. She watched from where she lay, her chest rising and falling rapidly as he stripped off in front of her. Before long he was stood there gloriously naked, his cock hard and waiting. She chewed her bottom lip as she took him in, in his entirety, eyes widening at his size. From dancing she knew he was above average but here, hard and ready he looked impossibly big.

"Don't worry." He whispered as his eyes lingered on her face. Slowly he got to his knees; he started off by removing her shoes. Then he leant up flicking the button of her jeans open before pulling the zipper down. Then slowly he dragged them down her thighs. She lifted her hips to help him and she gasped as she felt his hands brush against her skin. She could smell her own arousal, feel how wet her panties were from her release. She watched as Oliver groaned, closing his eyes clearly able to smell the same thing. He tossed her jeans to one side as she lay there in just her panties.

"Oliver." She whimpered as he kissed up her leg, his stubble scrapping against her flesh sending pleasure right to her core. When he reached her apex, he ran a finger a long her panties.

"So wet." He whispered right against the skin of her thigh. She blushed then unable to stop herself, as he slipped his fingers over the elastic and pulled them quickly down her legs. Automatically she clamped her legs closed and Oliver tilted his head, gently he placed his hands on her knees. She relaxed a little, and slowly she opened them. "So beautiful." He said his eyes roaming all over her. He leant forward resting between her legs as he kissed up her body. He kissed her hips, below her navel, under her breasts and between them. He sucked gently not to mark her along her collar bones till he was pressed right against her glistening folds.

"Oh... Oh..." She moaned as he rubbed his erection against her, spreading her juices all over himself. He slowly pulled back a hand landing on her cheek and her eyes snapped to his.

"Are you sure-"

"I want this." She clarified. "I want _you_." She whispered, she wrapped a leg around him pulling him even closer, his head brushing against her clit had them both gasping.

"Okay, I... This might hurt, and I'm sorry but... I can stop... I will stop any time you say the word." She nodded as he eased himself off her and grabbed something from the dresser.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Condom." He whispered. "I'm clean." He repeated looking at her as she furrowed her brow because that thought had never crossed her mind. She watched as he eased it down his length, before he returned to the same position. "Ready?"

"Ready." She repeated. He lined himself up at her entrance as he pushed in slowly. She could feel her walls stretching around him, the delicious burn as he filled her. "Oliver." She gasped her chest rising and falling rapidly. His arms wrapped under her shoulders as his fingers landed in her hair. She could feel her walls tightening around him; feel her body fighting against him. She could feel a little discomfort at the strange sensation.

"So tight Baby, relax." He whispered his eyes never leaving hers. She tried to breathe normally and then she looked up at his eyes, the concern so evident she reached up and touched his cheek smiling softly.

"All in." She whispered knowing he was holding back.

"But-" Once again she lifted her leg pulling him closer, she moaned loudly as she felt more of him slip in. "This might hurt." He stuttered trying to control himself.

"It's okay." She replied her hand going to his shoulder gently caressing his sweat slick skin. He looked at her carefully, and she smiled trying to show him she wanted this. He hesitated briefly before he snapped his hips forward; she felt a sharp pain and her eyes widened. Then he froze not moving, she could feel the pain easing slowly but then she could feel him her walls pulsating around him. Then he moved a little and she gasped, suddenly he stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked staring at her, it was then she realised there were tears rolling down her cheeks. She nodded.

"Move." He frowned and she lifted her hips slightly. " _Move_." She encouraged again. He nodded and slowly he pulled out and thrust back in, this time she moaned her body humming with a combination of pleasure and pain but he continued. With each thrust the pain eased to be replaced by searing bliss, something she'd never felt before. Even with the previous orgasm this felt better, her blood boiling over so quickly. His lips kissed away the tears and she dug her nails into his shoulder. She moved her hips in time with him, feeling completely surrounded by him. They never lost eye contact as she continued to moan in satisfaction, he grunted too as her nails scraped over his skin.

His hips stuttered slightly when she moved her legs, she could feel herself hurtling towards the end, her core pulsating as he filled her over and over. Her mind was blanking but she was lost in his eyes, lost in him, her hands dropped from his body as his hand slipped between them and he touched her clit. She screamed his name as she felt her orgasm wash over her. Immense pleasure rushed through her veins, she saw stars before her eyes but she never looked away as he continued to thrust into her. Her walls were fluttering around him, his muscles hard and tense against her own.

"Come Oliver it's okay... Come with me." She whispered it so softly and then suddenly he stilled, his lips tenderly kissing her chin and then her lips as he rocked so gently. She could feel him twitching inside of her; feel that he had his own release. The way his body felt plastered to hers, his chest heaving and the way even now she could feel the pleasure haze clouding everything as his twitching member set off a mini orgasm that made her gasp and clutch his arms. She panted heavily, as Oliver rolled off of her. She didn't move, her body so thoroughly exhausted and sated. She didn't even watch him as she lay staring up at the ceiling. It was only the damp sensation between her legs that snapped her head up.

"Ol-"

"Cleaning you up." He whispered no longer looking at her. She looked down at the small cloth he was running between her thighs. He said nothing more as she yawned, he tossed the cloth and then he pulled the covers up around her as he slipped in beside her. She smiled to herself as she turned into his side, they said nothing as his arm wrapped around her and she fell to sleep to the sounds of his breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all the support, only 2 more chapters after this and we're done... so as usual enjoy.

Felicity sat at the breakfast table in silence sipping her juice. Quentin never looked at her as Laurel and her mother picked at their breakfast. Donna eyed up Quentin curiously unable to figure out what was bothering him. Ray walked over a clipboard in hand.

"So is everyone going to be in the show?"

"We're leaving tomorrow miss the weekend traffic." Quentin answered.

"But Quentin we're paid till up till Sunday."

"Daddy, and miss the show?" Laurel added.

"I said we're leaving tomorrow."

"But Dad I was going to sing in the show!"

"It's the big event." Ray said. "People bring their own arrangements, you don't wanna miss it. Oh Baby I need you for props." He walked off then as Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Quentin, why would you want to leave early?" Donna asked with a frown. Felicity stared at him as he was unable to meet her mother's eyes.

"It was just an idea; we can stay if you want to." Felicity looked outside as she felt the sting in her eyes at his disappointment. "So Laurel what you going to sing?"

"I feel pretty, or what do the simple folk do, or I feel pretty?" Quentin stood up and Laurel jumped to her feet too following after him. "What do you think dad?"

* * *

Felicity briskly made her way to Sara's cabin, easily able to remember it from the night before. She took a deep breath before she knocked then entered.

"Hey." Sara said softly as she closed the door.

"Hi." She turned to see Sara lay on her bed. "You look much better."

"You just missed dad." She said with a sad smile. "He clearly doesn't approve." She gestured around.

"I'm sorry." Felicity said taking a step closer.

"Hey, he's my dad, he's a doctor you did the right thing Felicity." Sara smiled at her then. "I hope he wasn't too hard on you." Felicity looked down at her feet, the look of anger and disappointment on his face still lingering in her mind. She was just about to speak when there was a loud knock on the door and Oliver stepped in.  
"Oliver." Sara said her face lighting up, he grinned brightly till he turned his head and noticed Felicity standing there, and then it faltered. He turned towards Sara not even glancing at Felicity.

"So how are you doing?" He asked stepping closer to Sara's bed.

"I'm okay."

"Yeh?"

"Dad said I'm gonna be fine, I can still have children."

"Oh Sara! That's great, really great." Felicity stood there awkwardly glancing between the pair unable to read Oliver.

"So, how'd it go last night?" Sara asked the pair, still smiling.

"Good." Oliver answered with a little shrug.

"Fine." Felicity added. "I didn't do the lift, but it was good." An awkward silence fell between them, Sara's eyes narrowed as she looked between them searching for something and Felicity just looked down at her feet, the implications of last night and what it meant running through her mind. "Anyway I guess I'm gonna go." She gestured to the door. "Bye." She smiled at Sara then stared at Oliver he looked at her briefly.

"See you." With that Felicity stepped outside closing the door.

"So the doctor says you're going to be fine righ-"

"Oliver what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about Merlyn I'll tell him your grandma died or something-"

"How many times have you told me to never get mixed up with them?" Sara snapped. Olivers smile faltered as he took a shaky breath.

"I know what I'm doing Sara."

"You listen to me; you have to stop this now. That's my sister, she... She isn't like us, my dad... Well I can only imagine what he's being like to her." Oliver took a deep breath unable to meet her eyes.

Felicity sat on the steps outside Sara's; she didn't know why she was waiting. She knew when she left that morning before he was even awake, that things would be awkward but she needed to know this was real, this was something. The door opened and instantly she stood up pressing herself into the wall. Oliver looked at her then walked closer stopping.

"Look I gotta run, I have a lesson with the Cramers in 3 minutes and they'll kill each other if I'm not there." He never smiled, never waved from his excuse.

"Well sure if you gotta go." Felicitys eyes flicked down, the disappointment washing over her.

"I'll see you." And with that he walked away, she watched him walk a few feet when her emotions got the better of her.

"Oliver!" He span around then, his eyes finally landing on hers. He was frowning and her heart pounded in her chest until the smile that always melted her heart appeared on his face. She couldn't help but return it, it was all real.

* * *

The rain was bouncing off the floor, Felicity sat beside her father solving a jigsaw puzzle as Laurel stood by the mirror.

"I'm sick of this rain! Remind me to never get married where it rains like this." Laurel said.

"Well make sure you go somewhere hot." Donna encouraged with a smile.

"Where is my lipstick?" Laurel asked absently as Felicity stood up abruptly the boredom too much. She pulled on her coat.

"Baby, where are you going in this weather?" Donna asked. Felicity turned to look at her.

"Errrrm... They're having charades in the west lobby."

"Quite the little joiner aren't we?" Laurel said as Quentin eyed her up carefully. She never glanced at them merely spinning around and walking out the house.

* * *

Her head was resting on Olivers chest, his heart beating strong and steady under her ear as she lay wrapped around him. The rain was pounding on the roof, as his hand trailed up and down her spine. Her mind was racing as she leant up to look into his eyes.

"Have you had many women?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"What?" His hand stopped on her back.

"Have you had many women?" She asked slowly.

"Baby come on."

"Tell me I wanna know." She teased curiously.

"No, no!" He jumped out of bed, her eyes lingering on his glorious ass as he rushed out of bed. She wrapped herself in the sheets that smelt of them. He quickly pulled on his pants, pulling up the zipper. "Look you gotta understand what it's like Baby. These women they throw themselves at you, they smell nice, clean up well and before you know it they're slipping room keys in my pockets 2 or 3 times a day, different women." He pulled his shirt on and Felicity frowned. "So I think I'm scoring big and you think they wouldn't be doing this if they don't care right?"

"It's okay, you don't need to explain." Her eyes looked down. "You were just using them that's all."

"No, no that's not it!" He sighed sitting on the bed beside her, her eyes snapping up to his. "That's the thing Baby it wasn't like that. They were using me." His voice was so quiet at the end, like he was ashamed of it all.

His eyes dropped briefly the regret clear as day on his face, she gave him a tender smile as she leant forward placing her lips to his. Slowly she ran her tongue over them and he opened them, her arm slipped around his neck as his wrapped around her. He lowered her down again, their chests pressed together as he pulled back placing her small kiss to the tip of her nose. "What's your real name Baby?"

"Felicity." She smiled softly as he stared at her intently, his eyes never wandering.

"Felicity." She smiled at the way it rolled off his tongue sending a shiver down her spine. "That's a real grown up name." He whispered against her lips. She nodded before they kissed once more.

* * *

Felicity lay in her bed bedside Laurel, neither asleep as the moonlight lit up their room.

"I'm gonna go all the way with Sebastian." Laurel spoke into the silence.

"Laurel no, not with someone like _him_." Felicity replied sitting up slightly.

"Do you think if we came back here for our tenth anniversary it would be free?" She mused out loud ignoring her.

"It's just wrong this way, it should..." She smiled to herself as she thought of Oliver, thought of everything they'd done. "It should be with someone you sort of love."

"Oh come on, you don't care about me. You wouldn't care if I humped the entire army, you just care that my dad isn't showing you favouritism anymore. You hate that." Laurel turned her back to her as Felicity stared on in disbelief a sigh escaping her lips.

* * *

Felicity was wrapped in Oliver's arms as they danced together in the studio.

"1...2...3 cha cha cha." His hand slipped to her ass. "Hey!" She pulled his arm back up. "My frame, where's my pleasing arch? Spaghetti arms." She teased playfully slapping his bicep. He groaned. "Will you give me some tension please?" He pulled her closer, his arms encasing her. She wiggled free. "You're invading my dance space. This is mine." She gestured to herself. "And that is yours." He sighed playfully as he held his arms up into the frame. "Lets cha cha cha." They danced together for mere seconds before Oliver once again pulled her closer, his lips trailing down her chest towards her stomach. "No, don't look down. Look right here." She gestured to her eyes. He dropped to the floor mocking frustration as she seductively swayed her hips dancing to the music. The song in the background getting louder till the singers chimed in and Oliver mimed it.

"Slyvia." Felicity smiled carrying on his game and mimed the lyrics too.

"Yes Mickey?" She span towards him.

"How do you call your lover boy?" He lay on the floor on his side watching her.

"Come here lover boy!" She went behind the folding screen.

"And if he doesn't answer?"

"Oh lover boy." She said popping her head around it. Oliver got onto his hands and knees smirking at her.

"And if he still doesn't answer?"

"I simply say." She dropped to her knees. "Baby, oh baby." She crawled towards him on her hands and knees as he leant back mimicking playing the guitar. "My sweet baby." They knelt up impossibly close. "You're the one." He trailed down placing a kiss to her exposed stomach. His arms wrapped around her as they stood up. "Baby, oh baby..." He pulled her even closer swaying their hips together.

"Oliver!" Ray shouted. Instantly the pair pulled apart, Felicity holding up her arms as she faced the floor length mirrors. Oliver walked towards the music as Ray stood at the top of the stairs. "Baby, taking dance lessons?" Ray asked stepping closer. She merely nodded. "I could teach you." He said attempting at some strange moves, Oliver abruptly cut the music. Ray glanced at him as Felicity shook her arms. "Oliver, Malcolm told me to talk to you about the final show, the last dance." Oliver nodded as he sorted the music. "I'd like to shake things up a bit, you know move with the times."

"Yes?" Oliver said enthusiastically. "I got a lot of ideas! I've been talking with the rest of the staff who's been mixing Cuban rhythm with some jazz like this..." He made to move when Ray threw his arms up.

"Woah woah, you're way over your head here. I thought you always do the mambo and why not dance this year's final dance to the Pachanga?" He smiled smugly glancing at Felicity. Oliver instantly deflated.

"Right." He couldn't hide the bitterness.

"Well you're free to do the same old tired number as last year if you want, but next year we'll find another dance person who's only happy-"

"Sure Palmer that'll be awesome." Oliver cut in forcing a smile. "We'll end the season with the Pachanga what a great idea." Ray turned rolling his eyes walking to Felicity.

"Sometimes he's hard to talk to but the ladies seem to like him. See he gives you the whole half hour you're paying him for kid." Felicity said nothing as he walked away; she could feel the frustration bouncing off Oliver as he had his back towards her. He slammed the lid down in anger making Felicity jumped.

* * *

"That... Man wouldn't know a good idea if it hit him in the Pachanga." Oliver blurted out as they walked up the path, him rushing ahead the anger pulsing in his veins.

"If he wanted new ideas I could have shown him new ideas."

"Well why did you let him talk to you that way?" She snapped.

"What do you mean fight the boss man?"

"Yes! Tell him your ideas, he's a person like everyone else I'm sure he's-"

"Look I know these people Felicity, they are rich and mean, they won't listen to me."

"Well then why not fight harder? Make them listen."

"Because I need this god damn job lined up for next summer! My dad called wants me to stop chasing my _silly_ dream." He spat out crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Felicity raised her hand touching his bicep giving him a tender smile. He pulled away taking a few steps when she grasped his arm pulling him into a couch. Quentin was there leaving with Laurel and Sebastian all happily chatting, his arms slung around his shoulders.

"I don't think they saw us." She whispered as Olivers face turned stoic. He slowly rose to his feet, his face staying completely hardened. She knew he was hurting she could see it as she looked up at him, she slowly rose to her feet.

"Fight harder huh? I don't see you fighting so hard Felicity, running off to daddy and telling him I'm your guy." He spat out in anger.

"Well with my father it's complicated. I will tell him I pr-"

"I don't believe you Baby." It hit her hard then as he used her nickname for the first time since finding out her real name. "I don't think you had any intention of telling him _ever_." She could see the anger slowly disappear to be replaced by hurt and her heart broke. He span around storming off up the path leaving her there, she watched as he never turned around.

* * *

She ran towards Sara's cabin, her heart pounding she had to find him, had to explain, had to apologise, just talk. She knocked onto the door when it opened Sara stood there.

"Have you seen Oliver?" She asked breathlessly. She opened the door slightly to reveal him sat there on the bed. Oliver stood up then as Sara glared at him, he walked passed them both stopping in front of the railings. His arms wrapped around himself, as she slowly wrapped hers around his broad shoulders placing a kiss to one. "I'm sorry." She whispered against his skin. Just then Sebastian walked by glancing up.

"Well it looks like I picked the wrong sister." He stood there is hand on his hip. She felt the tension rolling off Oliver, his muscles tensing "It's okay Baby I went slumming too." He was like a coiled spring and with those words he snapped. He stepped out of Felicity's grasp and jumped the railings with ease.

"Oliver!" Sara shouted. He grabbed Sebastian by the shirt and pushed him hard into the rails, throwing him to the ground and kicking him not once but twice in the stomach before pulling him back up by his hair. He punched him hard, before Sebastian tried to tackle him but Oliver easily fended him off.

"Hit me, go on." Oliver baited pointing at his chin. Sebastian swung hitting him square on the jaw. Oliver kicked him hard in the chest knocking him to his knees; he grabbed him by the collar fist raised above his head. He slowly lowered his fist grabbing his head. "Get out of here, you're not worth it!" Sebastian pulled himself up as Oliver turned back to Felicity and Sara, she shook her head walking off inside as Oliver walked up to the bottom of the rails looking up at Felicity. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into the rail as he pushed his head into her stomach. She could feel the tension leaving him as she wrapped her own arms around his head running her fingers through his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay, real life is kicking my butt, and not in a good way! but yeh this is the penultimate chapter! thank you as always for all the support, and I hope you enjoy!

Laurel stood on the stage running through her performance for the final show. Tommy stood backstage with Ray talking into his ear as he watched her. His eyes never leaving her as Felicity stood painting the set, specifically a palm tree for Laurels number. She couldn't help but let her own eyes wander over to Oliver as he sat arranging the show. She smiled as he looked completely in his element, the blue shirt really working for him.

"Hey Isabel." She heard a man playing cards address a leggy brunette.

"Hey Mo, win big as always." She smiled kissing the top of his head; clearly he was a lot older than her. Felicity watched as she sauntered over to Oliver, holding up a cigarette. She observed as he pulled a lighter out his back pocket, her hand wrapped around his as she puffed the smoke out. "This is our last night together lover. I've got something worked out for us." She said staring at him. Oliver watched her walk away his shoulders slumped slightly as he looked around the room. Felicity quickly averted her gaze back to her work when she felt his eyes on her, she didn't look. Oliver walked over to the poker players carrying a pirate hat.

"Excuse me sir, the pirate number is next." He spoke to Mo, Isabel's husband.

"Oh yes thanks." He replied. "Hey kid, you know I play cards all weekend, I got an all night game tonight. Why don't you give my wife some extra dance lessons." Isabel stood there with a grin on her face as her husband handed Oliver a wad of notes. Oliver looked at the money in his hands, his mind filled with blonde hair, ivory skin, of her soft moans, her beautiful blue eyes, of her laughter, her smiles and her encouragement, of the only woman he wanted now. He took a deep breath.

"Errmmm I'm sorry Mr Rochev, but I am booked up the whole weekend, what with the show and everything, so I won't have time for anything else and I don't think it would be fair to take the money." The man gave him a shrug and an impressed smile before taking his money back. Isabel glared at him, staring in disbelief as he walked away from the table. Felicity released the breath she'd been holding, smiling at how proud she was of him, of the clear devotion he had for her. She smiled crazily as Laurel finished up her number before kneeling beside her.

"I've decided tonight's the night with Sebastian and he doesn't even know it yet." Laurel said smiling; Felicity looked at her in scepticism as she got up and walked away.

Laurel walked with sure steps as she made her way to Sebastian's cabin. She paused outside the door checking herself one last time in her compact mirror. Her hair and dress immaculate, she noted the towel on the doorknob but shrugged. She took a deep breath as she rasped her knuckles on the door.

"Sebastian it's me." She said seductively through the door. She tucked her purse under her arm grasping the doorknob, she turned it slowly pushing the door open. Her eyes widened at the sight before her, Sebastian was lay in bed his hands behind his head as some leggy brunette she'd seen earlier in the day was on top of him moaning in pleasure. They both turned their heads to look at the open door.

"Holy shit!" Sebastian exclaimed as Laurel closed the door in a complete state of shock.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity lay in bed she was curled up into his side, his fingertips running up and down the column of her neck, down her shoulder and resting there.

"Wanna hear something crazy?"

"Huh?" She murmured, sliding closer to him feeling his skin brush against her own.

"Last night I dreamt we were walking along and we met your father and he said come on and put his arm around me."

"Hey." She whispered. "None of that matters, only you, us. He isn't my real father Oliver."

"I know but he raised you, he's important to you." She presses a kiss to his chest.

"So are you." She whispered softly.

* * *

It was the early morning when he walked Felicity out; he kissed her goodbye unable to stop smiling. At the same time Isabel left Sebastians cabin, her eyes instantly landing on them. She glared her blood boiling that he had refused a paid night with her for a younger model.

Felicity sat at the table with her family, Malcolm and Ray also joining them for breakfast. "You know when you have a patient and you think he's alright but then you look at the x-rays and it's nothing like you thought." Malcolm said turning to Quentin.

"What happened Malcolm?" He asked.

"It's exactly what it's like when you find out one of your staffs is a thief."

"Mo Rochevs wallet was stolen when he was playing cards last night was in jacket hanging on the back of his chair. He had it at 1.30am and when he checked again at 3.45am it was missing." Ray said leaning to Laurel who looked clearly enthralled, Felicity sat there barely paying attention.

"Isabel thinks she remembers this dance kid... Oliver walking by." Felicitys head snapped up then. "So we ask him you have an alibi for last night? He says he was alone in his room reading." Malcolm said as Ray started to laugh.

"There are no books in Olivers room." Felicity couldn't take it she leant over to Ray.

"There's been a mistake I know Oliver didn't do it."

"There have been similar thefts at the Sheldrake and it's happened here before, 3 other wallets." Ray replied.

"I know he didn't do it!"

"Stay out of it Baby." Ray warned, she looked back in disgust as Malcolm jumped up talking to his staff. Felicity slid across to Quentin.

"Dad I need your help. I know Oliver didn't take Mo's wallet, I know."

"Oh? How do you know?"

"I... I can't tell you." Instantly he looked away from her shaking his head. "But please trust me." He never looked at her as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Baby I can't." Malcolm walked back to them.

"Mr Merlyn look... Eerrrr maybe Oliver didn't do it, it could have been anyone maybe... Errrrr it could have been that little old couple the Schumachers, I saw her with a couple of wallets."

"Sylvia and Sidney?" He asked.

"Baby you don't go around accusing innocent people!" Quentin raised his voice.

"Yes but I saw them, I even saw them at the Sheldrake, didn't you say something was stolen at the Sheldrake?" She turned to Ray.

"I got an eyewitness and the kid has no alibi, come on Ray you'll learn what it's like to fire an employee." She looked up at Malcolm not even daring to look at her family.

"No Mr Merlyn wait a minute, I know Oliver didn't take the wallet, I know he didn't take it because he was in his room all night, and the reason I know is because I was with him." The entire table fell silent, Felicitys eyes landing on Quentins, the disappointed look burning into her mind.

* * *

Quentin sat on the patio of their cabin looking out at the beautiful lake, the birds soothing his mind. Felicity walked tentatively towards him, she turned to face him squaring her shoulders.

"I told you I was telling the truth." He didn't raise his head instead staying staring at the water. "I'm sorry I lied to you but you lied too." He looked up then the anger clear on his face. "You told me everyone was alike and deserved a fair break, but you meant everyone that was like you." He looked away then gritting his teeth. "You told me you wanted me to change the world, to make it better but you meant by becoming a lawyer like Laurel or an economist and marrying someone from Harvard. I'm not proud of myself but Sara and I are a part of this family too. You can't keep giving me the silent treatment." He still said nothing and Felicity felt the hurt rising with every word. "There are a lot of things about me that aren't what you thought. You chose my mum and I, you accepted me into your family, raised me like I was your own and if you love me you have to accept everything about me." She felt the sobs escape her as she tried to continue. "And I love you like my own. I'm... Sorry I let you down, I'm so sorry dad but you let me down too." His bottom lip trembled, his eyes glistening with tears as Felicity broke down. She rushed off unable to take it any longer and Quentin turned his head the tears rolling down his cheeks as he stayed where he sat.

Oliver came rushing into the barn to find Felicity curled up on a chair. He placed his jacket down before gently touching her leg. She stirred slightly. "5 more minutes." She mumbled and Oliver couldn't help but laugh. Her eyes opened wide as she turned to look up at him.

"I have been looking for you everywhere!" She sat up then her eyes wide. "They found the Schumachers, they fingerprinted their water glasses and found out they were wanted in Arizona, Florida and they made a fortune here this summer." He smiled at her as she beamed.

"So... So it's alright? I knew it would work out." Oliver looked at his feet as Felicity jumped up. "I knew they'd have to apolo-"

"I'm out Felicity." She took a step back then her heart pounding in her chest.

"They fired you anyway because of me." She stated the hurt and pain washing over her.

"And if I leave quietly I'll get my summer bonus." He said bitterly.

"So I did it for nothing." She spat out. "I hurt my family, you lost your job anyway, I did it for nothing!" Her voice rose with each word as she paced around the room feeling the anger wash over her.

"No, no, not for nothing Felicity. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before." She span around to face him.

"You were right Oliver, you can't win no matter what you do."

"You listen to me." He marched over to her. "I don't want to hear that from you! You can!"

"I used to think so." She said holding back the tears. Oliver looked away, neither meeting the others eyes the weight of their feelings and the fact it was ending changed the atmosphere, an unsettling tension building.

* * *

Oliver didn't even faltered as he walked up the steps to the cabin; he had his leather jacket on and his sunglasses in place. He knew he had to do something, anything for her. He walked up to the cabin door; he hesitated briefly his arms hanging at his sides before he took a deep breath and knocked. He stood there nervously as he watched Quentin approaching; he was glaring at him as he pushed the door open.

"Doctor Lance could I eerrr..." He watched as the older man frowned at him, he quickly slipped off his sunglasses. "Look I'm going anyway I know what you must be thinking-"

"You don't know anything about me!" Quentin replied in disgust.

"I know you want Fel-" He watched his face morph to anger. "You want Baby to be like you, the kind of person that does things to make other people look up to them, but Doctor Lance Baby is like that, I mean if you could just see how-"

"Don't you tell me what to say!" He snapped in anger. "I see someone in front of me who got his partner, my daughter, in trouble! Then sent her off to a butcher, so he could move onto someone younger, someone innocent! Like my Baby!" He spat out, as Oliver stood there. He tampered down his anger, the feeling of hurt swirling in his stomach before he lifted his head looking him in the eyes.

"I guess that's what you would see." He turned around walking off slipping his sunglasses back on as Quentin looked on in anger completely appalled.

Felicity was leaning against the bonnet of Olivers car both completely silent as he placed his bags in the boot. He slammed it down, picking up his jacket and sunglasses. He tossed them through the open passenger window, as he stepped closer towards her.

"I can't imagine being here without you for even one day." She admitted trying to hide her emotions.

"Just think you'll have more time for horseshoes and croquet." He laughed a little and she smiled both trying to make light of the heavy emotions they felt. "Maybe they'll saw you into 7 pieces now." She chuckled a little then.

"I guess we surprised everybody."

"I guess we did." He replied leaning on the car beside her. She turned a sad smile on her face as she clutched onto his hips, her hands gliding over his muscled stomach. She placed her head on his chest unable to look him in the eyes. He leant down placing a kiss to the top of her head, his hands remaining in his pockets resisting every urge in his body to pull her close to admit how much he felt for her. "I'll never be sorry." He said placing his chin on her head, when she didn't move he finally placed his hands on her arms rubbing them soothingly. She looked up at him then, his eyes as piercing as ever.

"Neither will I." He smiled at her, at the courageous woman who had stumbled into his life, and she watched the man who had danced his way into her heart. His hands skimmed up her arms over her shoulders till his hands landed either side of her face. Slowly he leant down placing a soft kiss to her lips, a kiss of goodbye, a kiss so gentle, so loving that Felicitys heart stammered in her chest as he pulled away.

"I'll see you." He managed to say his voice thick with emotion as he got into his car and drove off. Felicity watched as he sped off the dust whipping up into the air as he rounded the corner and was gone forever, her heart ached as she stood there, just stood there watching the empty space he had left behind, not only in the resort but in her life. The tears stung at her eyes as she remained perfectly still.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is the final chapter! I want to thank you all and of course my tumblr friend for asking for this, this is for you sweetie, but yeh we're here and enjoy... It's been a crazy ride for me to write this so yeh...

Felicity was quiet, too quiet, she knew she was but she couldn't deny the ache in her chest. The weight of Oliver leaving was affecting her more than she knew and the pain of disappointing her parents too. She just didn't want to speak; she had nothing to say to anyone not now. She sat on the bed rolling her stocking ready to slip her foot in, the skirt of her dress on as Laurel busied herself. She sighed as her mind thought about the last time she had dressed up like this. Laurel gently touching her arm causing her to snap her head around as she sat beside her.

"Baby, I'll do you hair you could look pretty." She said running a hand through her hair. Felicity's eyes locked on hers unable to even form the words. "No you're prettier your way."

Felicity's bottom lip trembled as Laurel gave her a sympathetic look, slowly she wrapped her arms around her. Felicity's head dropped to under Laurels chin as she hugged her, both stayed silent for awhile.

* * *

 

It was night time; the final show had been running most of the night as Felicity sat in the corner at the table with her parents. Donna was on one side and Quentin on the other whilst Laurel was up on stage with the rest of the acts. They were singing the final number of the night. Ray was stood in the middle of the stage with a microphone singing loudly.

"Merlyn's we come together, singing all as one. We have shared another season's talent, play and fun. Summer days will soon be over, soonly autumn starts. And tonight the memories whisper softly in our hearts." Felicity's eyes never left the stage as the whole group began to sing together as one.

"Join hands and hearts and voices. Voices, hearts and hands. At Merlyns the friendships last long. As the mountains stand." The crowd watched in silence, as Laurel stepped forward to sing her own chorus.

"Daytime, night time, any hour, whether rain or shine. Games and lectures, jokes and music happily combine." Quentin smiled with a shake of his head as the group continued to sing. Donna nodded along to the tune as Sebastian walked passed.

"Sebastian!" Quentin shouted, he stepped up with an easy smile taking an envelope from his inside pocket. "Good luck in medical school son." He handed him the envelope of money and he took it with an easy smile.

"I wanted to thank you for your help with the Sara situation." Quentins face dropped instantly. "I guess we've all gotten into messes like these."

"What?"

"I thought Baby told you." He nodded his head towards her. "Look I'm not sure, I mean Sara said so but you know with girls like _that_ , they're liable to pin it on any guy around-" Quentin snatched the money out if Sebastians hands before he pushed him into the wall.

"That's my daughter!" He snapped angrily. His fists tightened on his jacket before he took a step back. He didn't even give him a second glance as he turned around heading back to the table.

* * *

 

"Tommy." Malcolm said as he stood in the sidelines.

"Yes?" He said looking around the room. "What do you want?" He asked holding his clipboard.

"Son I know we've had our differences but this is all coming to an end."

"What? Seasons always end."

"No I meant the business."

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Times are changing and you know it, kids don't want to come here to do the foxtrot. They want to go to Europe, 22 countries in 3 days."

"Yes but things always change, you just have to follow the generations."

"But this feels more than a change Tommy." He sighed looking up as the people on stage. "It feels like an end, like it's all slipping away."

Just then the music slowed as Malcolm walked out on stage to sing his chorus. Felicity sighed heavily, her mind completely blank. The singing continued as Oliver pushed the doors open. He made his way through to the main hall.

"Johnny!" Diggle exclaimed as some of the other dances crowded round them. He smiled nodding as he walked passed them, he glanced around the room looking for her, only her. As soon as he caught sight of her he rushed over, coming to a standstill right in front of Quentin. Felicity looked up instantly her eyes light up, unable to hide the smile on her lips as she turned towards him.

"Nobody puts Felicity in a corner." She stared up at him unblinking. "Come on." He said stepping around her father holding his hand out. She didn't hesitate as she slipped her hand into his jumping to her feet. Quentin stood up as the pair walked away; Donna grasped his arm stopping him. Oliver walked them onto the stage, the music stopping as he walked up to the microphone with Felicitys hand in his.

"Sorry for the interruption folks, but I always do the last dance of the season. But this year someone told me not to. So I'm going to do my kind of dancing with a great partner." He took a deep breath. "Who's not only a terrific dancer but somebody who has taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them." He turned his head to look at her as he spoke. "Somebody who's taught me about the kind of person I want to be." He turned back to the room. "Miss Felicity Smoak." Quentin moved to get up once more anger written all over his face. Donna clutched his arm pulling him down.

"Sit down Quentin." He turned to look at her, as she gave him a pointed look. Oliver picked up the microphone taking it to the side stage as the rest of the people left the stage leaving Felicity in the middle alone. Oliver handed the record to Tommy who placed it on; he took his jacket smiling brightly at him.

The music started as Felicity stood on the darkened stage, Oliver walked out unable to stop the grin from spreading. He raised his finger suggesting her to move forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist as the spot light shone on them. In one quick motion their hands slipped into place as he dipped her backwards and slowly pulled her back up. The crowd cooed and Felicity couldn't help but smile at how perfect this all felt, how complete she felt. He stared at her smiling too as she stepped in front of him, her back towards his chest, he threw her arm up around his neck. Their noses practically touching as he ran his fingers down her arm, down the side of her breast before leaving it on her waist. Her hand moved down his chest before taking his other hand. He placed a small kiss to the tip of her nose before he span her out quickly.

The crowd continued to cheer as she span back into his arms, the music's tempo increasing as they moved in perfect sync. He was unable to stop the grin on his face as the crowd wooed at their skills. He span her around easily and their feet moved together with a practised ease. They faced the crowd once again moving as it they were one entity; Felicity felt no nerves this time, she was unable to stop smiling as they turned towards each other. Their frames locked, as their feet and hips moved in time to the music, Oliver leading her around the stage.

They grasped each other's hands, swaying their arms side to side, as their movements matched perfectly, and both kicking their legs backwards before spinning. They danced across the stage Felicity spinning under his arm and then he under hers. He grasped her leading her once more into a spin, a spin that never seemed to end as the crowd cheered. Felicity threw her arms up shaking her head from side to side, his hands on her waist before once again they locked hands.

Donna watched with a proud smile on her face as Laurel sat swaying to the music, Quentin found himself staring in wonder.

"I think she gets this from me." Donna whispered into Quentins ear, he turned towards her eyebrow raised as she grinned with a nod.

Oliver twisted and turned as they danced; the world around them completely forgotten. They twisted their hips, knees bent and he span her again before pulling her back to his chest. They turned once more as they looked away from each other taking steps forward and to the side, completely in sync. Her hand moved to the back of his neck as his arm wrapped around her waist and they span, their arms out he span her once more pulling her once again into his chest. His breath caught in his throat as he felt her breasts brush against him, her breathing rapid as she looked up at him. Her eyes landed on his lips and his to hers, both had to move only mere centimetres so their lips locked, but the crowd around them continued to cheer and coo. Oliver span her out quickly, and completely unexpectedly. As she came back into his waiting arms she couldn't help but laugh, all the problems she had been feeling disappeared in that moment and the only thing that matter was that moment, with Oliver, in his arms, happy and carefree.

He span her a few more times before he pulled her hips closer to his, their legs bent as they dirty danced like never before. He smirked at her and she relaxed completely swaying her hips in time with him as the other dancers cheered. He easily picked her up, her legs going out straight, as he wrapped one arm around her waist and span, her skirt flared out making the move even more mesmerising. He placed her back down gracefully, spinning her again as he pulled her hand up to his lips. He placed a kiss against her knuckles, before he winked at her. He let go of her hand leaving her in the middle of the stage and he ran off jumping into the gap between the rows of chairs. She laughed loudly, completely unburden as he span to look at her.

He jumped into the air his arms pulled in tight as he span mid air, he landed dancing down the aisle, he shook his hips thrusting and clicking his fingers as the dancers gathered around at the end. He turned to look up at her; she was beautiful, the spot light shining on her as she beamed. He couldn't help but stare up at the woman who had clearly captured his heart. He dropped to his knees spinning on the floor, as he shook his head, he jumped to his feet and the dancers all fell in step with him as he turned back to the stage. Diggle, Lyla, Sara all of them danced with him. They all moved in perfect sync, each step, sway, and dip in perfect harmony as Felicity stood shaking her skirt unable to stop the giddy feeling in her chest.

He stopped dead where he was as nodding at her; she beamed nodding in response as the dancers rushed forward helping her off the stage. Their eyes locked as she ran towards him, she never faltered, never doubted as she jumped at the last second. His hands grasped her waist lifting her as she stretched her arms out. She shook slightly as he raised her fully but she grinned completely trusting him, unable to believe they had executed the lift perfectly. He slowly lowered her, wrapping her arms around his neck as he grinned wildly, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. The crowd applauded loudly cheering as he kissed her on the cheek holding her tightly.

They faced each other dancing between the rows of chairs, their fingers laced together as they raised them above their heads. They slowly lowered them as they pushed their chests closer together, the dancers around them mimicking their moves. The crowd started to move as dancers pulled the guests up on their feet to join them. Felicity watched out the corner of her eyes as she saw Quentin hugging Sara pulling her close to his chest, tears brimming both of their eyes. Malcolm watched on in disbelief as even the oldest of his guests started to get up and dance to the lively music.

Oliver pulled Felicity to the side, taking a moment to stop and get a breath of air. They made their way to the exit as Quentin tapped Oliver on the shoulder.

"I know you weren't the one who got my Sara in trouble." He admitted.

"Yes?" Oliver asked his face slightly stoic.

"When I'm wrong I say I'm wrong." He smiled at Oliver, with what looked like a hint of pride before he turned his head to Felicity who had remained silent. "You looked wonderful out there." Felicity smiled once more before she wrapped her arms around Quentins neck hugging him tightly. He sighed as he hugged her just as tightly back.

* * *

 

The hall was full of everyone dancing, regardless of staff or guests everyone danced to their hearts content exactly how they wanted. Tommy was stood beside Laurel showing her how to move her hips, his hand on her lower back as she swayed with him both smiling at each other contently. Malcolm even found himself unable to resist dancing with a lovely lady as the music continued. Even Quentin pulled Donna close dipping her and spinning her as they moved closely together both completely lost in the music like the whole room around them.

Oliver and Felicity were in the middle of the dance floor, his hands splayed across her back pulling her body even closer to his own. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as they swayed, and he gently dipped her. He pulled her close looking down into her eyes, as he mimed the music.

"Now I've had the time of my life... No I never felt this way before." Her hands and fingers caressed the back of his neck as she stared into his eyes, listening to the lyrics. "Yes I swear, it's the truth." He scrunched his face as he sang the next line. "And I owe it all to you!" She laughed then smiling up at him, her heart completely his.

He stared at her intently as slowly they both moved, their lips joining into a kiss, this time full of promise, full of happiness and joy. Her fingers ran through his hair, as he did the same thing through hers. He slowly pulled away grasping under her arms lifting her making her as weightless as her heart felt. Slowly he dragged her down their lips meeting again, as he held her at his height. The passion, admiration, and hope spread through them both as her feet landed on the floor.

They were wrapped in each other's arms, swaying dramatically to the music because nothing else mattered, they'd found themselves in each other and even though things had changed, and they didn't know what the future held, it didn't matter because they had what truly mattered the most, love.


End file.
